the_megadimensional_character_statisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chara
Due to Chara's real gender being left ambigious, this page contains two tabs; one where they are referred to as a female and one where they are referred to as a male. When editing this page, please make sure to update both tabbers. ---- |-|Referred to as a female= - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = - 5 = - 6 = }} 'Summary' Chara was the first Human to fall into the Underground in the popular 2015 role-playing game, Undertale, which she serves as the hidden main antagonist of. Chara initially ventured up Mount Ebott for a seemingly sinister reason (it is implied she went there to take her own life) but tripped over a log and fell into the Underground, where she was found by Asriel Dreemurr, who brought her to his parents, King Asgore and Queen Toriel, who adopted her. But right when everything seemed to have finally went up the hill and Chara had a happy life, she became deathly ill and passed not long after. But this was not the end of the story. Chara's influence resumed its existence post-mortem, and Frisk's merciless slaughter in the Genocide Route awakened the girl from death, and she stroke a deal with the main character Frisk - the one that comitted the ongoing massacre - to destroy the world. Wether they agree or not, Chara takes their soul and blows up the world anyways, to then permanently corrupt the True Pacifist Ending when Frisk pleads to restore the world. 'Statistics' Name: Chara Dreemurr (biological surname unknown) Tier: 2-B Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Pre-teens Classification: Human Girl Personality: Very sadistic, psychopathic and emotionless post-mortem. Unknown pre-mortem, but Asriel said that "Chara wasn't a good person". Relationships: *Asriel Dreemurr (adoptive brother) *Asgore Dreemurr (adoptive father) *Toriel Dreemurr (adoptive mother) *Frisk (partner in crime) Other Info: Chara is hinted to like chocolate. Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes, agility and stamina, Magic, Immortality (Type 7; is already dead), Time Manipulation (able to overwrite timelines and create new ones), Non-Corporeality, Data Manipulation (able to activate a flag in the game files that permanently blocks the Player from seeing the True Pacifist ending), Intangibility, Possession, Soul Manipulation (stole Frisk's soul and attacks it directly), Energy Manipulation (can create red slashes of energy, and shoot yellow energy pellets in Yellow SOUL mode. Able to channel DETERMINATION, which is a force and power source in the Undertale canon), Limited Body Control (replaced her eyes with large, empty eye sockets and stretched her chin during her jumpscare), Time Paradox Resistance / Immunity, Minor Power Stealing / Energy Draining (Stole Frisk's Determination), Telekinesis / Vibration Manipulation (Chara's jumpscare in Windowed Mode causes the window to shake violently), Statistics Amplification (through Determination. Becomes stronger by comitting homicide), Teleportation (appeared out of thin air after Frisk killed Flowey in the Genocide Route and disappeared right before attacking Frisk), Power Nullification (Able to disable the Player's input several times over the course of the game), Transmutation (turned Frisk's body into her own in the Post-Genocide True Pacifist ending) and possible Size Manipulation (seemingly grew in size during her jumpscare. However, this could have simply been Chara coming closer to Frisk) Skills and Talents: Skilled at manipulation, mastery over several weapons, high intelligence Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (casually destroyed the game. The game contained a multitude of timelines, from Flowey resetting the game until he knew every outcome, to Sans canonically killing Chara 13 times; then counting his three other bonus statements, 16 timelines had to of been created during that boss fight. As for Flowey, he states he knew everything, but could never predict Chara. He read every book and burned every book? 2 timelines, one for reading, one for burning, and Pacifist and Genocide routes. 2 x 2 = 4. He then states he won every game, and lost every game. All games in Undertale include Bridge Seed 7 timelines, one for each bridge successfully built and failed on and one for Genocide, Hotland Puzzles 36 timelines, one for each report on the quiz, pass and fail, and passing and failing each puzzle, Ruin Puzzles 14 timelines, one for success and one for fail on each route, Snowdin Puzzles 24 timelines, one for pass and fail, and one for each ending of the Ball Game, Thundersnail 20 timelines, one for each placement of each snail, and one for when the yellow snail almost wins and for each route and Waterfall Puzzles 16 timelines, one for pass and fail and for each route. Adding all previous timelines, including Sans, we get 137 timelines thus far. Continuing, Flowey states he's appeased everyone and killed everyone. There are 94 monsters in the game, and with Pacifist and Genocide, 94 x 2 = 188. 188 + 137 = 325 timelines. Next, Flowey says "Sets of numbers, lines of dialogue... I've seen them all." Assuming sets of numbers means sets of damage, there are 9 weapons in the game. 9 x 2 = 18. 94 characters x the 3 routes of different dialogue = 282. Adding all previous timelines, we end up with 625 timelines. 625 x 100 to account for the Fun Value system = 62,500 timelines total. Later, she restored those timelines, too) Speed: Relativistic+ (Within Frisk's body, dodged rays of sunlight during her battle with Knight Knight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal (destroyed the game in a single strike) Durability: Multi-Universe level (survived the destruction of the game without much effort) Range: Multi-Universal (specifically across 62.500 timelines) Stamina: Unknown Intelligence: Above Average (very skilled at manipulation. Hinted to be highly intelligent) Equipment, Items, Paraphernalia and Power-Ups: Real Knife, The Locket, Frisk's equipment while in their body Vehicles and Transportation: N/A Weaknesses: Needs to possess someone with a big desire to kill in order to manifest herself. If someone else is more determined than her, she'll lose her ability to reset. Much of her arsenal is very repititive and lacks variety. Should theoretically take a little time to switch armor. Extent of her transmutation powers are unknown Notable Techniques: *'Red Slash:' Creates a red slash of energy. This is her primary means of attack and can destroy the entire game in one strike. *'SAVE and LOAD:' The ability to overwrite timelines. Chara can effectively create a new timeline and replace the old one with it. |-|Referred to as a male= - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = }} 'Summary' Chara was the first Human to fall into the Underground in the popular 2015 role-playing game, Undertale, which he serves as the hidden main antagonist of. Chara initially ventured up Mount Ebott for a seemingly sinister reason (it is implied he went there to take his own life) but tripped over a log and fell into the Underground, where he was found by Asriel Dreemurr, who brought him to his parents, King Asgore and Queen Toriel, who adopted him. But right when everything seemed to have finally went up the hill and Chara had a happy life, he became deathly ill and passed not long after. But this was not the end of the story. Chara's influence resumed its existence post-mortem, and Frisk's merciless slaughter in the Genocide Route awakened the boy from death, and he stroke a deal with the main character Frisk - the one that comitted the ongoing massacre - to destroy the world. Wether they agree or not, Chara takes their soul and blows up the world anyways, to then permanently corrupt the True Pacifist Ending when Frisk pleads to restore the world. 'Statistics' Name: Chara Dreemurr (biological surname unknown) Tier: 2-B Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Pre-teens Classification: Human Boy Personality: Very sadistic, psychopathic and emotionless post-mortem. Unknown pre-mortem, but Asriel said that "Chara wasn't a good person". Relationships: *Asriel Dreemurr (adoptive brother) *Asgore Dreemurr (adoptive father) *Toriel Dreemurr (adoptive mother) *Frisk (partner in crime) Other Info: Chara is hinted to like chocolate. Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes, agility and stamina, Magic, Immortality (Type 7; is already dead), Time Manipulation (able to overwrite timelines and create new ones), Non-Corporeality, Data Manipulation (able to activate a flag in the game files that permanently blocks the Player from seeing the True Pacifist ending), Intangibility Possession, Soul Manipulation (stole Frisk's soul and attacks it directly), Energy Manipulation (can create red slashes of energy, and shoot yellow energy pellets in Yellow SOUL mode. Able to channel DETERMINATION, which is a force and power source in the Undertale canon), Limited Body Control (replaced his eyes with large, empty eye sockets and stretched his chin during his jumpscare), Time Paradox Resistance / Immunity, Minor Power Stealing / Energy Draining (Stole Frisk's Determination), Telekinesis / Vibration Manipulation (Chara's jumpscare in Windowed Mode causes the window to shake violently), Statistics Amplification (through Determination. Becomes stronger by comitting homicide), Teleportation (appeared out of thin air after Frisk killed Flowey in the Genocide Route and disappeared right before attacking Frisk), Power Nullification (Able to disable the Player's input several times over the course of the game), Transmutation (turned Frisk's body into his own in the Post-Genocide True Pacifist ending) and possible Size Manipulation (seemingly grew in size during his jumpscare. However, this could have simply been Chara coming closer to Frisk) Skills and Talents: Skilled at manipulation, mastery over several weapons, high intelligence Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (casually destroyed the game. The game contained a multitude of timelines, from Flowey resetting the game until he knew every outcome, to Sans canonically killing Chara 13 times; then counting his three other bonus statements, 16 timelines had to of been created during that boss fight. As for Flowey, he states he knew everything, but could never predict Chara. He read every book and burned every book? 2 timelines, one for reading, one for burning, and Pacifist and Genocide routes. 2 x 2 = 4. He then states he won every game, and lost every game. All games in Undertale include Bridge Seed 7 timelines, one for each bridge successfully built and failed on and one for Genocide, Hotland Puzzles 36 timelines, one for each report on the quiz, pass and fail, and passing and failing each puzzle, Ruin Puzzles 14 timelines, one for success and one for fail on each route, Snowdin Puzzles 24 timelines, one for pass and fail, and one for each ending of the Ball Game, Thundersnail 20 timelines, one for each placement of each snail, and one for when the yellow snail almost wins and for each route and Waterfall Puzzles 16 timelines, one for pass and fail and for each route. Adding all previous timelines, including Sans, we get 137 timelines thus far. Continuing, Flowey states he's appeased everyone and killed everyone. There are 94 monsters in the game, and with Pacifist and Genocide, 94 x 2 = 188. 188 + 137 = 325 timelines. Next, Flowey says "Sets of numbers, lines of dialogue... I've seen them all." Assuming sets of numbers means sets of damage, there are 9 weapons in the game. 9 x 2 = 18. 94 characters x the 3 routes of different dialogue = 282. Adding all previous timelines, we end up with 625 timelines. 625 x 100 to account for the Fun Value system = 62,500 timelines total. Later, he restored those timelines, too) Speed: Relativistic+ (Within Frisk's body, dodged rays of sunlight during his battle with Knight Knight) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal (destroyed the game in a single strike) Durability: Multi-Universe level (survived the destruction of the game without much effort) Range: Multi-Universal (specifically across 62.500 timelines) Stamina: Unknown Intelligence: Above Average (very skilled at manipulation. Hinted to be highly intelligent) Equipment, Items, Paraphernalia and Power-Ups: Real Knife, The Locket, Frisk's equipment while in their body Vehicles and Transportation: N/A Weaknesses: Needs to possess someone with a big desire to kill in order to manifest himself. If someone else is more determined than him, he'll lose his ability to reset. Much of his arsenal is very repititive and lacks variety. Should theoretically take a little time to switch armor. Extent of his transmutation powers are unknown Notable Techniques: *'Red Slash:' Creates a red slash of energy. This is his primary means of attack and can destroy the entire game in one strike. *'SAVE and LOAD:' The ability to overwrite timelines. Chara can effectively create a new timeline and replace the old one with it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Juveniles Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Undertale Characters Category:Immortals Category:Undead Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Data Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Body Control Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Paradox Resistant / Immune Category:Power Stealers Category:Energy Drainers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 2